Reign
by hetaseven
Summary: Ketertarikan dunia pada amulet dengan kuasa empat elemen beserta kombinasinya yang tak terbatas telah memakan banyak jiwa. Chanyeol menemukan dirinya terpuruk menyelami pembalasan dendam. Dia lalu bergabung dengan salah satu organisasi "seeker" setelah dicampakkan secara tidak manusiawi oleh ibunya yang hilang misterius dalam sebuah peristiwa pembantaian berdarah.


Summary:

Ketertarikan dunia pada amulet dengan kuasa empat elemen dasar beserta kombinasinya yang tak terbatas telah memakan banyak jiwa. Chanyeol menemukan dirinya terpuruk menyelami pembalasan dendam. Dia lalu bergabung dengan salah satu organisasi " _seeker"_ setelah dicampakkan secara tidak manusiawi oleh ibunya yang hilang misterius dalam sebuah peristiwa pembantaian berdarah.

 **Reign**

 **1**

!

 _Bebukitan Wide, perbatasan utara Youngland_

.

Heeeh. Membosankan. Aku melipat tangan, bersandar pada dinding usang dengan kertas tembok yang telah mengelupas berantakan. Pandanganku tertuju pada pintu tunggal tertutup di ujung lorong. Dia masih belum selesai rupanya. Ah tidak biasanya.

Sebentar. Hei, apa peduliku! Sudahlah biarkan saja.

Tik tok tik tok. Hitungan detik mengaung bak bias sengau pantulan goa. "Goa," sial! Bayangan goa jadi berputar-putar di kepalaku. "Oh, jangan penuhi pikiranmu dengan itu Baekhyun-ah." Lupakan, lupakaaan!

KREKK!

Akhirnya pintu tua itu terbuka juga.

"Sup!" ramahku palsu.

Ah yang benar saja, sapaanku tak digubris. Kurasa mereka sudah gila memasangkanku sebagai patner orang ini. Lihat, begitu dia menyadari ada aku auranya malah bertambah buruk. Dengan sinisnya dia langsung melenggang sambil melirik benci padaku.

Tch. Bocah kurang ajar.

Aha! Sedikit menyulut emosinya kupikir menarik. Kujajari langkahnya, "Wah wah, kau semakin lamban saja. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Chanyeol-ah."

Aku menunggu reaksinya. Dan nihil. Cih, tak mempan rupanya. "Jadi apa dia benar-benar orang suruhan ibumu?" tanyaku kemudian.

Wajah kakunya mengeras sepersekian detik. Mata kucingnya menatapku tajam, "Bukan urusanmu."

 _"Heol!"_ seperti biasa, dia dingin. Benar-benar dingin. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku benci dingin dan sekarang malah terancam akan membeku karena harus berada di sekitar bocah ini. Haah. Oke, mari mencoba untuk tidak terbawa emosi. "Yah, paling tidak antek-antek ibumu berkurang, kan?" tambahku dengan nada riang.

Kupicingkan mataku ke arah sosok jangkungnya. Sejurus kemudian dijawab olehnya dengan kernyitan samar bersama napas yang terbuang. Lebih dari itu, dia mulai melangkah panjang-panjang.

Tck.

Aku berhenti berjalan, secara refleks berkaca pinggang dan mendesah sebal. "Yaaa!" seruku pada punggung yang kini semakin berjarak.

Ah, si brengsek ini berulah lagi. Sial! Kakek bau tanah itu benar-benar tahu cara menyiksaku. Memintaku mengawasi si emo gila ini sama saja dengan melakukan misi tingkat S. _God,_ merepotkan sekali. Tapi memang aku punya pilihan? Apa boleh buat kan. Lagi-lagi aku mendesah kalah. Aku berbalik dan mulai melangkah ke ruangan yang baru ditinggalkan Chanyeol.

Benar saja. Lihat semua ini. Aku heran, sepertinya mengobarak-abrik memang keahliannya. Rupanya bocah itu tak bisa bekerja tanpa merusak ckck. Ruangan ini, jangan dibayangkan; hampir mengkristal seluruhnya. Dia bodoh atau sangat bodoh sebenarnya. Hanya kaum idiot dan orang-orang kelewat percaya diri yang meninggalkan jejak seperti ini. Dan Si Chanyeol brengsek itu golongan ...? Ah, _never mind_. Toh keduanya sama-sama berotak udang.

Sial. Aku merasa bak dalam ruang pembeku. Hooo! Tanganku gemetar.

Yeiks! Darah beku dimana-mana. Menjijikkan. Ah itu ya? Ada perempuan bermantel bulu berpose tengkurap dengan kepala tegak vertikal dan dagu menyentuh lantai. Ah mata bulatnya memelototiku garang. Nah benar kan, dia belum mati, ckck, "Kau terlalu lembut Chanyeol-ah."

Tangan setengah beku perempuan itu terulur, mengapai-gapai ujung mantel hitamku. Dia pasti berusaha cukup keras dengan kondisinya yang sudah mirip boneka es itu, tentu menyakitkan.

Kukedipi beberapa kali sosok itu lalu merasakan ujung bibirku bergerak ke atas. Aku tersenyum. Mungkin jika ada orang lain yang melihat lebih akuratnya aku menyeringai.

"S-ss-sunshinnie," ucapnya terbata. "S-sun,"

Mataku membola. Ganti aku yang menatap tajam perempuan itu. Ujung-ujung jariku memanas, terasa menggelitik. "Sunshine tidak di sini," desisku menahan geram.

"S-ss ... sun ... shine," matanya, ah bukan garang lagi. Sekarang nanar. Sekuat tenaga perempuan itu menggerakkan otot pipinya yang telah mengeras. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum. Dia tersenyum untukku? Ah, tentu saja. Senyum terakhirnya kurasa. _Well_ , masa bodoh.

Aku berjongkok dan membungkuk, mendekatkan wajah kemudian berbisik, "Aku tidak suka nama panggilan itu, Sunshine sudah mati."

Tapi dia tetap tersenyum. Senyum memaafkan seperti waktu dulu saat aku menyelesaikan hukuman karena mencuri roti dari–

 _Damn!_

Cih, benar. Aku bukan si lembek Chanyeol. Lebih baik langsung kuselesaikan saja.

Aku melepas sarung tangan. Kuletakkan telapak kanan di atas ubunnya. Tepat ketika kusentuh, energi kehidupannya sirna. Baguslah. Aku tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Dia mati. Perempuan itu sudah mati.

Yah, tak berguna jika berada di ruangan ini terlalu lama. Aku bangkit. Sekali lagi kutatapi raga perempuan itu. Tunggu, ada yang aneh. Aku mengernyit. Muka tirusnya mendung. Senyumnya meredup. Kulitnya menghitam perlahan. Dan lagi, bau ini. Bau pembakaran!

"Wah!" kagetku.

Kusaksikan dengan tercengang saat perlahan-lahan kaki perempuan itu melebur, menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuh dan berubah jadi onggokan abu. Jelas yang ini bukan perbuatan si brengsek Chanyeol itu. Ini lebih seperti ... campur tangan racun?

Ha! Aku tahu. Cuma gigitan rambut ular milik Medusa –cairan _bisa_ nya yang mampu merusak tubuh sampai seperti itu.

Aku tersenyum lagi. Heh. Ada pihak lain yang menginginkan perempuan ini mati.

!

To be continue.

!

Ada yang mau baca terusannya?

Atau, kurang menarik ya? Ntar aku delete lah hehe, yang penting coba posting dulu. (Lol. Males ngedit apdetan Bone Breaker soale #uhuk) xD


End file.
